


In Which Newton Geiszler Goes Into Heat and Hannibal Chau Is Standing Right There

by aunt_zelda



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Community: pacificrimkink, Dubious Consent, Kaiju dildo, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/B/O verse. Omega!Newt hasn't been taking his meds for a while. He goes into heat and alpha!Hannibal is in the lab with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Newton Geiszler Goes Into Heat and Hannibal Chau Is Standing Right There

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at the Pacific Rim Kink Meme:  
>  _http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=1049438#t1049438_  
>  After letting Newt come around to the labs for a while to study Kaiju remains, either because it's good for business or for his connection to the Jaeger programme, or just because it's easier than saying no, Hannibal one day notices something's up.  
> It turns out Newt an Omega, and he's been getting SO into studying the Kaiju parts that he's forgotten to take his meds. Hannibal being an Alpha feels like there's only one way to sort that problem out.  
> All I would ask for is no soul-bonding - it's something that sort of puts me off A/B/O fic. Just Newt has an itch, and Hannibal's hormones urge him to scratch it. Please.
> 
>  
> 
> I've never written in the A/B/O verse before. It intrigues me, but some of the more extreme features of it don't appeal to me at all. ~~In my mind, this is completely consensual, and I attempted to write it as such, but the nature of the verse and heats mess with the very nature of consent so much that perhaps I should put additional warnings in the tags. If you read this and feel I should add more tags, please do not hesitate to let me know!~~ Edit: I have amended the tags.
> 
> (I'm crap at titles, those of you reading my words here might have realized that by now. These fics titled "In which ..." aren't meant to be a series or anything, I'm just crap at titles.)

First it’s to get his goddamn shoe back.

Then it’s … well, it’s about Pentecost’s deal and negotiations about the final Kaiju remains, which Pentecost’s death _does not_ render null and void, thank you very much, and Hannibal just happens to drop in to chat about Kaiju dissection with Newt.

Then it’s a detour Hannibal takes every time he comes to the Shatterdome. And sometimes his only reason for being at the Shatterdome. When he’s got nothing better to do. Just to make the nerd squirm. 

Yeah, that’s all it is. 

(Hannibal is an amazing liar, even to himself.)

It’s just another of those days. Sipping the swill Newt’s lab partner calls “tea” and sitting back as Newt bounces off the walls talking about microbes and eyeteeth and water pressure and Hannibal’s mind fades in and out of focus at a time and just watches Newt’s ass and forearms. Hannibal’s life seldom provides the opportunity for eye candy, a moment’s distraction could lead to death, and prostitutes have lost their appeal after years of seeing desperate displays in windows and clubs. Newt provides something Hannibal can’t get anywhere else in his life, a risk free opportunity to leer a little and chat about Kaiju. 

It’s during one of these moments, while Hannibal is only partially listening as Newt babbles and mostly staring at the kid’s ass, when he feels his nostrils flare. A very distinct scent is filtering through the room, and growing stronger by the minute. Hannibal feels his cock twitch in excitement.

 _Oh hell_. No way. No _fucking_ way. The kid’s a goddamn omega. And, really, Hannibal should have guessed that, what with the eye-catching designs on his arms and his pretty face and the way he cringed in the market when Hannibal got out his knife. Unconscious, instinctual submission to a strong alpha like Hannibal. The kid probably didn’t even notice. 

Unfortunately, this takes Hannibal by enough surprise that he’s already circled behind Newt and leaned down to smell him. The deep breath he takes startles Newt up from whatever he was scribbling on his papers.

Newt whirls around, eyes narrowing. “Did you just smell me?” he asks, and there’s a hint of apprehension in his voice. 

Hannibal coughs and takes a step back. “Yeah, uh, sorry about that kid. But it’s your own goddamn fault, you oughta get your mate and go lock yourselves in your room for a couple days, at least.”

Newt blinks. “Mate?” he repeats. 

“You haven’t got one?” Hannibal groans and takes another step back, putting his hands up. “Oh no no no, not falling for this crap again! I got omegas falling over me in the streets at their time of the month, I don’t need you too!”

Newt starts to look horrified. He puts a hand to his forehead, then scrambles on his desk for a thermometer. He sticks it in his mouth, wide-eyed and already sweating, and removes it a moment later with shaking hands. 

“Oh … oh fuck.” Newt gulps. 

“Literally.” Hannibal nods. “What, were you takings meds?”

“Yeah,” Newt says hoarsely, rubbing his forehead with his sleeve. “I … I guess I must have forgotten, after we closed the portal … or before, maybe? Did I run out and forget to fill the prescription? Right! We moved HQ and I left it behind –”

Hannibal cuts off Newt. “Look, kid, fascinating as this is, I gotta get going, and you gotta barricade yourself somewhere with a nice vibrator and a couple pounds of batteries.”

Newt squirms. “Or, maybe …?” he smiles awkwardly at Hannibal and wiggles his eyebrows. 

Sometimes, Hannibal hates his life. “Look, kid, I’m flattered, really, but … I’d be taking advantage here.”

“No you wouldn’t,” Newt says, stepping forward and causing Hannibal to back up until he hits the wall. “I’m asking for it. Here I am, you can practically taste me … aren’t you the least bit … tempted?” he breathes, hot and heavily, into Hannibal’s face, and Hannibal feels urges roiling inside in response to the pheromones. 

Hannibal growls, trying to fight his instincts, and Newt starts clinging to him. 

“We … we don’t have an established relationship,” Hannibal continues, sounding remarkably calm for an alpha being seduced by an omega in heat. “I … I was sticking a knife up your nose last month!” he tries, and fails, to disentangle from Newt’s embrace. The kid is surprisingly strong, much more so than his skinny frame suggests. 

“You’re not taking advantage, you’re … helping me out. A favor. I can pay you back …” Newt nuzzles Hannibal’s neck and it feels _good_ not just crass and emotionless like usual, with the beta only thinking of their paycheck on the dresser. No, this is different, affectionate almost, soft and needy and … god help him but Hannibal wants this. 

“ _Fine_ ,” Hannibal snarls, hoisting Newt up and kissing him. 

Newt eagerly wraps his legs around Hannibal’s waist, kissing back with an almost alarming desperation. Hannibal bites and Newt moans, squirming with pleasure.

“How long, since you went into heat?” Hannibal asks as he moves to bite at Newt’s neck instead.

“Uh … year? Two years? Oh god …” Newt whimpers. “Need you … god, fuck, need you … now …”

That’s a hell of a dry spell. This is going to take a while. “You got a room? Got supplies?” Hannibal pants. It’s difficult to think rationally. Right now all he wants to do is bend Newt over the nearest table and fuck him for hours. 

“Yeah … down the … hallway … won’t last …”

Hannibal rolls his eyes, pushes Newt against the wall, and shoves his hand down Newt’s jeans. He jerks, quickly and roughly, and Newt comes in seconds. 

“There, that oughta calm you down for a few minutes.” Hannibal drags Newt down the hall, praying that nobody will notice them or try to stop him. At this point, with Newt’s scent in his nose and his taste in his mouth, Hannibal is certain he’d gut anyone who tried to get in their way. 

They reach Newt’s room without incident. Hannibal tosses Newt onto the bed and Newt eagerly begins removing his clothes. 

Hannibal waits by the door, locking it with one hand and pulling out his cellphone with the other. 

“If you’re thinking of recording this –” Newt begins.

“Don’t flatter yourself, kid. I gotta make some calls. Wasn’t planning on this, I need to get things in order for a few days.”

It’s a simple thing, a moment on the phone with his second in command while Newt gets naked. Another moment with a longtime client while Newt starts masturbating and pulling at drawers frantically. A final call to the owner of a nightclub Hannibal uses as a front for various dealings while Newt throws several toys on the bed and falls over, vibrating with need. 

“Impatient little bastard, aren’t you?” Hannibal says, shedding his jacket and shirt and carefully placing his shoes by the door. “Now, what have we here?” he examines the toys Newt tossed onto the blankets.

A variety of plugs, vibrators, cuffs, a few paddles. And, much to Hannibal’s interest, a dildo with a very … unique shape.

“Of course you have one of these,” Hannibal picks up the dark blue silicone thing and Newt moans, watching him. “I’ve never actually seen one of these in someone’s bedroom, just in stores.” It’s a Kaiju dildo. They started cropping up not long after the attacks, novelties more than anything. Then production got more creative and demand increased. “You love Kaiju so much, you wanna get fucked by one?”

Newt whines and nods and flails his hands at Hannibal, ineffectually grabbing at him. 

Hannibal leans over Newt, and gets to work.

~*~

Three and a half days later, they’re lying on the bed, too exhausted to move. Newt is grinning vaguely at the ceiling and Hannibal is trying to hold back some groans. He’s not as young as he used to be, after all, and dealing with an omega who hadn’t gone into heat in years was a workout and a half. 

“You better damn well start taking your meds again, kid,” Hannibal manages after a while. “Don’t expect me to take pity on you again. This was a one time deal.”

Newt whines. “Awww, come on! I was good, wasn’t I? I know I was. I’m a fucking rockstar in the sack! You loved it.” He turns his head and smiles at Hannibal. “You wanna do this again. Don’t lie.”

“No, I’m serious,” Hannibal insists, though he’s having his doubts. “You come crawling to me again and I’ll kick you out onto the street. See how your ass likes getting pounded by any passing alpha.”

“You’d let that happen?” Newt asks, wide-eyed. “You’d just … watch … while people took what was yours?” he twists a little and throws an arm over Hannibal’s chest and tangles their legs together. 

“You’re not _mine_ , you were in desperate straits and I helped you out.” Hannibal tries, and fails, to push Newt away. The kid is clingy as fuck and Hannibal is too exhausted to fight him off properly. 

“Yeah, we’ll see about that,” Newt says, cheerfully unconvinced. 

Hannibal gets the feeling that when Newt comes crawling to him in a month or two, radiating scent and thrumming with arousal, he’s not going to have the willpower to chuck him outside and leave him to the mercy of the Bone Slums. He’s not going to have the restraint to make it to his private rooms, even. He’s just going to bend Newt over and take him then and there, damn the bodyguards and the workers, and put on a show for anyone who doesn’t clear out fast enough. 

“I guess we will, kid.” Hannibal says, ruffling Newt’s hair with his last ounce of strength before slipping into blissful, much-needed sleep.


End file.
